johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 3-D Land
Summary Super Mario 3-D Land is for the new handheld Nintendo system Nintendo 3-DS. which features special 3-D effects as well as Mario's trademark jumping and power-ups. Story As Mario was wandering around the mushroom kingdom with the Toads, they discover a picture of Bowser Koopa kidnapping Princess Peach (WOWSERS!!!! does Bowser ever get sik and tired of kidnaping this woman?). Now Mario must venutre to 8 worlds to reacue her. Game Modes Adventure Mode You play as everybody's favorite plumber as you jump and collect power-ups to defeat Bowser Koopa's forces and rescue Peach (AGAIN) in the small 8 worlds in the game. Johnny's Review General Thoughts Now, my family has taken upon themselves to buy me a Nintendo 3-DS for Christmas (more on that in my blog) and this game to go along with it. So, I decided to play this game. When I saw previews of this game, it looked like another Super Mario 64 clone. But there's more to it than that, this game also re-introduces the famous Tanooki Suit from Super Mario Bros. 3 and some very dynamic 3-D images and effects as well. Graphics The graphics in this game is what you would expect in a recent Mario game. Of course, since Mario is cartoon based the graphics are what they should be for a cartoon based game. But it's still very good, and there are also many of those special 3-D effects in these graphics as well. The character models are also very well done, though they're actually getting quite old being re-used from previous Mario games. Rating: '''9 Music The sondtrack to this game is also good. It uses a good mixture of classical and new tracks to Mario games (the action music from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''sounds great). However, the soundtrack though sounds good but it's limited (due to megabite limitaions). '''Rating: '''8 Sound/Voice The sounds in this game sound...well what you would expect from a Mario game. With remastered classical sound effects (like stomping on a Goomba) and new sounds, they will stay fresh for a long time. There's not much voice (which is some kind of tradition in Mario games) with Mario's "whoo-hoo"s and the sound of the Toads, but they still sound very good. '''Rating: 8 Gameplay The gameplay is also what you would expect. This game borrows a lot of elements from New Super Mario Bros. ''and ''Super Mario 64. This game uses power-ups (both classical and unique to this game) and the stages are in full 3-D like in Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine ''and the ''Super Mario Galaxy series of games. But perhaps the best thing about the gameplay is the re-introduction of the popular Tanooki Suit from Super Mario Bros. 3. However, I also think that Nintendo should come up with something new and fresh for Mario, because these platform games are becoming a bit stale and bland now. But still very good. Rating: '''7.5 Replay Value As of right now, there's only one game mode in this game and no bonus material, however once you beat the game you'll take on a second course full of brand new obstacles and you can also unlock Luigi and use him in the game as well once you rescue him. Other than that, there's nothing else to look forward to as far as unlocking stuff is concerned. '''Rating: '''2.5 Final Thoughts '''Super Mario 3-D 'Land' is in short like the very first game for the original ''Gameboy, ''Mario for those on the go (like me). Yes, it will give you some real good times and a good challenge. But that's about it. But it also doesn't mean it's a terrible game, far from it. The game is very enjoyable either you're at home or somewhere else. '''Overall Rating: '''7.5